


Weary

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aren't we all?, Gen, Mycroft Holmes is tired, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Turn it off, please.”“Sorry, sir, turn what off?”“The news, Anthea.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'stwenty-third Inksolation prompt for May.
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Weary

“Turn it off, please.”

“Sorry, sir, turn what off?”

“The news, Anthea.”

“But—”

“Yes, I keep it on because it’s necessary to keep track of what information is being made available to the general public and certain world leaders, but please — turn it off.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Just for five minutes. That will give me enough time to clear my mind.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Incidentally, I’m glad to see you took my suggestion regarding vacation time. How is the garlic growing?”

“I planted onions, sir.”

“Onions, of course. And give Alice my complements. Her needlework has improved.”

“You mean the mask, sir? Cassandra made this one, though they both made masks for everyone in the office.”

“Ah, yes, Cassandra. I see it now. Alice would have favored elastic straps over bias tape since she cut her hair.”

“Just so, sir, but it’s her flatmate who has the quarantine haircut. And I know I don’t usually do this but — can I get you a cup of tea, Mister Holmes?”

“I am weary and it shows. Is that it?”

“Well, sir, if I have to say so...yes. I’ll get you that tea, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The handwritten draft is here on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYPxhJUia00) Keep washing your hands, my lovelies, and stay safe.


End file.
